


Cuties at the Movies

by aqustd



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, hanse is a Scaredy Cat, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqustd/pseuds/aqustd
Summary: Hanse takes Subin on a date to see a scary movie, but it doesn't exactly go as planned.





	Cuties at the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> hansubin is a rly cute pairing jus sayn

"So, where are you taking him?" Byungchan asked, lying on his bed and playing a new game Chan introduced him to on his phone.

 

Hanse looked up from his unfinished essay due the next morning. "Oh, I'm taking him to see that new ghost movie-"

 

"Wait." Byungchan interrupted, not looking up from his game. "Aren't you afraid of ghosts?"

 

Hanse scoffed, waving a hand around nervously. "Me? Afraid of  _ghosts_? Where'd you hear that?"

 

"You told me the other day that you were afraid of ghosts."

 

"Psh!" Hanse rolled his eyes. "I'm not afraid of ghosts! You must've heard wrong."

 

Byungchan looked up from his phone with raised eyebrows. "Right..." He trailed off, not believing him at all.

 

"Anyways," Hanse said, trying to change the subject. "it's literally gonna be one of the best nights ever. He's gonna get all scared and then he'll like, jump into my arms and act cute and we'll be the happiest people on earth-"

 

"For some reason, I don't think that's how it'll go down." Byungchan said, looking back down at his game.

 

"What makes you say that?" 

 

Byungchan shrugged his shoulders. "Just a gut feeling."

 

Hanse rolled his eyes, standing up from his chair to make his way to the bathroom of their shared apartment. "Whatever, I don't need your negativity anyways."

 

Byungchan snorted, leaving him to get ready for his date in peace.

 

 

 

The two arrived at the movie theater together three minutes late, thanks to Hanse's dreadfully slow walking and Subin's need to use the bathroom before they got there. The theater was practically empty save for a few other people sitting towards the front, so the two decided to sit in the middle of the very last row. Hanse smirked to himself as he took his seat, patting the chair next to him for Subin to sit down. His plan was rolling smoothly.

 

The movie had just started, and even though Hanse's only been watching for ten minutes, he could tell the movie was going to be super scary and hard to watch. He glanced over at Subin, noticing how the younger's eyes were practically glued to the screen.  _Maybe,_ Hanse thought to himself, gradually sliding his hand closer to Subin's thigh.  _I could change that-_

 

The thought was interrupted by a loud scream from the movie Hanse wasn't paying attention to, causing him to let out a pathetic shout. His hand was over his heart, eyes wide and scared as he listened to Subin laughing at him. "Hyung," Subin gasped out in between laughs. "What the hell? That wasn't even scary!"

 

"Listen," Hanse said, trying to recollect himself, though it wasn't really working. "I was just... trying to make this more interesting." He rushed out, the lie spewing easily from his lips. "Yeah, you uh... looked kind of bored, so..."

 

Subin raised his eyebrows, not believing him at all. "Wow." he said, smirking a little. "Thanks, hyung."

 

What a little brat.

 

Hanse settled back into his seat, leaning back comfortably to try and calm his rapidly beating heart. He couldn't let that shit happen again; Subin was supposed to be the scared one, not him!

 

Desperately trying not to focus on the movie, Hanse looked down at his hands and thought about what he should have for dinner the next day. Chicken sounded pretty good, he couldn't lie, but pizza truly held and undeniably special place in his heart. How was he going to decide? Maybe he could just order both, and save the left overs for Byun-

 

A loud bang from the movie caused Hanse to jump, letting out a piercing yelp that Subin was definitely laughing at. Hanse turned towards him, scowling. "What are you laughing at? I'm seriously doing this for your entertainment."

 

"My entertainment?" Subin repeated incredulously, still laughing. God, it was the cutest thing Hanse's ever heard.

 

"Yeah, kid," Hanse tried to bullshit. "This movie is just so, like, boring, you know? I'm trying to make our night more lively."

 

Subin couldn't help but smile, knowing that every word coming out of the older's mouth was a lie. "Mhm, sure..."

 

Hanse rolled his eyes fondly. "Whatever, you'll thank me later."

 

Subin looked back at the movie, smile still on his face, and Hanse decided then that maybe he should pay attention to the movie too. Maybe it'd make it less scary.

 

After another ten minutes of agonizing creepiness, Hanse learned that paying attention to the movie would just make it more scary. The main character, a girl named Yeeun or something, was peacefully sleeping in her bed, and there was this monstrous, ghostly figure watching her sleep. Hanse found it really creepy and weird, but Subin didn't seem affected at all, which Hanse was confused about. How was the kid not scared? This movie was way too scary for Hanse's weak heart. Why'd he even choose a scary movie again?

 

"Hey," Hanse whispered frantically, nudging the younger with his elbow. "I gotta, uh... use the bathroom." He lied, only to get out of watching the terrifying film.

 

"Alright," Subin said, looking away from the movie to meet Hanse's eyes. "Want me to come with you?"

 

"What are we, gay?" Hanse asked playfully, standing up from his chair. "I'll be fine by myself."

 

Subin laughed, leaning back in his chair and looking back at the movie. "Have fun."

 

Snorting quietly, Hanse made his way out of the theater to find the bathrooms. The boy's bathroom was completely empty, which Hanse found kind of creepy, but didn't want to think about. He fished his phone out of his pocket, dialing Byungchan's number with a speed he uses only when he's freaked out. "Byungchan, I'm so scared." Hanse quivered as soon as Byungchan picked up.

 

"What?" Byungchan demanded, 100% more alert than he had been before. "Where's Subin? Are you guys alright?"

 

"The movie, Byungchan." Hanse closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall. "It's so creepy!"

 

Byungchan was silent for a few moments, before he snapped. "Are you serious?! I thought you guys were like, getting kidnapped! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

 

" _I'm_ the one having heart attack right now!" Hanse held a hand over his heart. "This is literally the scariest movie I've ever seen, and I've only been paying attention the past ten minutes!"

 

Byungchan sighed, and Hanse could hear him shuffling around on his bed, getting comfortable. "Stop being a baby; that's Subin's job."

 

"That's the thing!" Hanse cried. "He's not scared- like, at all!"

 

"Maybe 'cause he's not a little wussy." Byungchan muttered under his breath, too quiet for Hanse to hear. Clearing his throat, he leaned back on his pillows and spoke up louder. "...I mean, he could just be acting cool in front of you. Maybe he's scared right now, while you're gone..."

 

"You're right!" Hanse gasped, hanging up immediately. He shoved his phone in his pocket and left the bathroom with quick steps, ignoring the feelings of fear and dread in his gut as he approached the door to the theater. Taking a deep breath, Hanse opened the door and made his way back to his seat next to the completely fine Subin. "Miss me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively, as if he wasn't scared like two second ago.

 

"You missed like, four jump scares, which is a bummer." Subin whispered, leaning in close. "You're cute when you're scared."

 

Hanse was surprised; he didn't think Subin had it in him to flirt like that. But two could play that game. Not even caring about the movie in front of them, Hanse turned to face the younger, inching closer and closer until their lips were almost touching.  _This is it,_ Hanse thought to himself.  _Nothing's going to ruin this._

 

Subin closed his eyes, ready to close the gap, when a loud noise from the movie sent Hanse out of the chair with a loud scream. Subin looked up at him, sighing tiredly, not even surprised anymore. Hanse scratched the back of his neck nervously, his heart practically beating out of his chest- and it wasn't completely because of the scare. He could feel his cheeks heating up, and thanked every deity in the universe it was dark and Subin couldn't see well. He grasped Subin's arm, pulling him up from the seat to lead him out of theater. "We gotta leave." He said, not wanting to make a fool of himself again. The night was ruined.

 

Subin was laughing, his eyes crinkling and his teeth showing. "What do you mean? I wanted to finish the movie!"

 

Hanse cleared his throat nervously, hoping Subin didn't notice how freaked out he was from the movie. He wasn't going to be able to sleep for weeks. "No, no, no. It's past your bedtime, kid. We shouldn't have planned this so late. What were we thinking?" He was rambling, he knew, but he couldn't help it. The movie was too scary.

 

 Subin shrugged, shuffling closer to Hanse when they both got on the sidewalk. "I thought it was fun."

 

"You sure? You seemed a little freaked out back there, you know? That's why I dragged us out." He lied, hoping Subin accepted the pitiful excuse. "I didn't wanna scare you that bad..."

 

"You're too funny, hyung. Honestly." Subin giggled, not believing the other at all. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

 

"Should I walk you home?" Hanse asked, not wanting their night to end, even though it was him that ruined it. Curse his weak heart.

 

"I think I should walk  _you_ home." Subin said. "You're the one who was screaming the entire time."

 

"Listen," Hanse scowled. "As I've told you like, five times already, I wasn't actually scared!"

 

"Sure..." Subin laughed again, looking happy as ever. Maybe the date wasn't so bad after all.

 

 

 

Hanse didn't really want Subin and Byungchan to talk to each other- because if they did, he'd no doubt get bullied for the rest of his days once Byungchan heard the story. Byungchan was his roommate, though, so it was practically impossible for the two to not see each other. It didn't help that the two were the best of friends, either. There was no way Byungchan wouldn't hear of the disaster date, and make fun of him for the rest of his life.

 

"Subin!" Byungchan yelled as soon as he saw the younger, throwing his phone to the side. "How was it?"

 

Subin made his way over to the elder, leaning down to talk crap into his ear with a smirk on his face.  _Brat,_ Hanse thought fondly. Even though he was surely about to get insulted by Byungchan on a personal level, since it was Subin, he didn't mind that much.

 

Whatever Subin said had made Byungchan laugh really hard, the asshole. Hanse was kind of bitter about being the butt of the joke; it's not his fault his heart was weak, and that things scared him easily.

 

"Oh my God." Byungchan cackled, tears in his eyes. "That's the best thing I've ever heard!"

 

Subin joined in on the laughter, leaning on the older to keep himself balanced. Hanse plopped himself down on the couch, ignoring the two maniacs. Whatever, he didn't need friends (or a boyfriend) anyways.

 

The two had calmed down soon after, Subin joining Hanse on the couch, their knees touching. "I had a good time tonight, hyung." He said quietly. "Let's do it again sometime?"

 

"Alright," Hanse agreed. "But no more horror movies."

 

"It was your idea!"

 

"Yeah, because you were supposed to be scared and act cute and jump into my arms! But now you just think I'm a loser..."

 

"You are." Byungchan said loudly, making sure Hanse heard.

 

Subin let out a soft laugh, his head on Hanse's shoulder. "He's right, you are."

 

Hanse felt scandalized. On one hand, Subin was insulting him, but on the other hand, he was being so cute and Hanse couldn't handle it. His heart was starting to hurt.

 

"...But you're a  _cute_ loser..." The younger trailed off, picking his head up to place a kiss on Hanse's cheek. He stood up from the couch, patting Hanse's head fondly before bidding Byungchan a warm goodbye and leaving the apartment.

 

Hanse sat in silence for a good three minutes, contemplating whether or not what just happened was even real. "...Hanse?" Byungchan asked, kind of freaked out by the other's silence. "...You okay, there?"

 

"He." Hanse said. "Just... kissed? My cheek?"

 

"...Yeah?" Byungchan raised an eyebrow, confused. "He's done it... before?"

 

"I know?" Hanse brought up a hand to touch his cheek. "It just takes me by surprise every time? Because like, how can someone be so cute?"

 

Byungchan sighed, rolling his eyes. "Alright, how about you get some rest. I'll make fun of you in the morning."

 

After finishing his nightly routine, Hanse slid into his bed with a giddy smile on his face. Normally after seeing a scary movie, Hanse would be too scared to sleep, but the thought of Subin's cute grin allowed him to sleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading!


End file.
